Little Green Men!
by For Your Lungs Only
Summary: Yes, Munch has been reading the tabloids. Yes, a UFO is going to land outside Fin's apartment. Yes, George didn't take his meds.


**Okay, I know It's a little past April Fool's day, but I couldn't help myself. And plus, it helps with the writer's block I'm having with Donuts.**

John and Fin surveyed the seemingly endless shelves of books and magazines. They and a whole bunch of forensics people had a search warrant on a suspect. The apartment was sparkling clean, everything labeled and in place. It was organized to the tiniest detail. Even the food in the refrigerator was in alphabetical order.

"Freak…" Fin muttered, looking at a book the suspect had.

"'How to Protect Yourself from Tiny Invaders: The 411 on Extensive House Cleaning.' Nice. A must read for someone who insists on wearing medical gloves," Munch said. Fin chuckled and flipped through some other magazines.

"Alright everybody," said the head of Forensics. "Time to wrap it up. This guy is obviously way too clean to leave anything behind."

"Not clean enough," another man said, bent over with a bottle of Luminol. "I got blood."

"Missed a spot." Elliot, who was there with them, grinned. He knew it was probably going to be enough to lock this creep up. He took a swab of the blood and dropped it into a bag, giving it to the guy near him. "Hey, I need this at the lab, ASAP. Tell them to rush the results."

As everyone was heading out, Munch called out to Fin. "Fin! Take a look at this." John held up a tabloid with a black and white cover picture of a UFO landing in the middle of a traffic-packed street. The headline read: IS A UFO DUE TO LAND IN MANHATTAN?

"C'mon, don't tell me you actually believe this crap," Fin said, taking it from John's hands. "Look, this story's on the page after the article about how a man is pregnant with quintuplets."

Huang appeared out of nowhere and snatched the tabloid from Fin. "That is just wrong on so many levels! He is a sick, sick man who needs intensive care in a psych ward! SICKO! God, you freak! What is wrong with him? EWWW! THAT IS GROSS!" Huang inhaled deeply. He was staring to turn red. Fin gave Munch a puzzled look that he returned with one equal to his.

"Okay… I'm counting to ten... Controlling my anger…" Huang continued to inhale and exhale deeply as he counted slowly to ten. "Alright gentlemen, everything will be fine. I just forgot to take my meds. It is _okay, _people!" George scanned the room at the bewildered faces piercing into him. "Why are you guys looking at me? _Shut up! Everyone shut up!_" Huang began to cry in his frustration, stomping out of the apartment.

"Right..." John said, watching George make his exit. "Anyway, this says that aliens are going to land tomorrow, in this very city. Right next to your apartment complex!" Rolling his eyes, Fin looked at his partner. "Right, and you're going to tell me you make excellent coffee, too?"

"Whatever, it's true! I can feel it!" John protested.

"Ok, then feel this." Smirking, Fin dragged him out of the apartment.

Later that night, Fin tossed and turned in his bed. It was bad enough that it was pouring outside, and the thunder was louder than usual. But for some reason, he had a nagging feeling in his brain. What if what John said was true? Aliens, actually landing near his apartment. "Just another one of Munch's crazy theories," he reassured himself. "Yeah, that's it." As another round of thunder rumbled, he settled himself under the covers.

An hour later, he was still awake, listening to the sound of rain and thunder outside. Suddenly, as he was sitting up straight, he saw a flash of green light. He instinctively ran to the window to see what it was. He stood there in awe. A massive, disc shaped ship was landing in the middle of the street. He immediately grabbed his cell phone, and dialed 3 on his speed dial. "Shit, shit, shit…" Fin cursed, as he listened to the phone ring. It went to the answering machine. "_This is John, I'm not here right now, or either I really don't want to talk to you. Leave me a message, and I'll give you a call back. But only if I feel like it, okay?"_

"John, pick up the damn phone! This is important!" When he didn't answer, Fin hung up and called his cell phone. John answered it on the first ring.

"Shit, John, you were right! There's a freakin' mothership landing outside my window!"

"Say that again," John said. He seemed to be fully awake.

"I said, 'There's a huge ship landing outside.'"

"No, no, not _that_," Munch started. "The part where you said I was right."

"Argh! I don't have time for this! Just get your skinny little ass over here!"

"Done, and done." Fin heard his doorbell ring. Opening the door, it revealed a rain soaked Munch holding his phone.

Hanging up his cell, Fin asked, "You were at my apartment the whole time?" John grinned. "Yeah, I thought you might need my services," he replied, stepping into the apartment. He rushed to the window.

"Awesome!" Munch had his face plastered to the window like he was a little boy looking into a candy store. "That's the biggest one I've ever seen!"

"I hope it's the only one you've ever seen."

"Well, yeah," John admitted.

"What are we going to do about it?" Fin asked.

"I don't know… Wait, call the police," Munch said.

"We _are_ the police."

"Oh, yeah… Well, call the others!" Fin rushed over to his house phone, as his cell phone has went dead minutes before. He punched in Olivia's number. Nothing happened. "John…"

"What?"

"I don't have a dial tone." John tore himself away from the window long enough to grab the phone from him. "You're right," John said, raising the phone to his ear.

"No shit I'm right! I didn't make it up," Fin said sarcastically. Behind him, he heard the click of a lamp turning on. Fin instinctively sped over to the lamp.

"Man, I'm not likin' this freaky voodoo shit." John watched him, unusually quiet across the room.

"Yeah, this is getting weird." Almost as if his voice triggered it, the lights went off as John spoke.

"Great, just great." Fin said. "I'm alone at night with my freak partner, and a giant UFO is outside."

John laughed, but instantly stopped when he heard the doorknob rattle. "What was that?" he said, standing up straight. The door rattled some more and the lock jiggled loudly.

"I dunno, but here goes!" Fin drew his gun and opened the door. To his surprise, Elliot, Olivia, Cragen, George, and Casey all stood outside. Actually, when he looked down, he could see one more: some random midget who had a big grin on his face. John came to the door, also, standing next to Fin

"What are you guys doing here?" Fin asked, putting his gun away. "We just wanted to tell you…" Olivia began, and altogether they said loudly, "APRIL FOOLS DAY!" Then they all started laughing.

"What? This was all a joke?" Fin asked. Smiling, he slapped his forehead. "Man, I can't believe you fell for that!" The two-foot midget said. All eight of them stared down at him.

"Who are you?" Casey asked, with a lost expression on her face. "Eh," he said, waving his arm in the air, "I saw a whole bunch of people and figured you guys had some beer." He looked up innocently at everyone.

"Hey," Fin said.

"Yeah?" answered the midget.

"Go home, man," Fin said, pointing at the stairs. The midget sighed and toddled away.

"If that was fake," Fin asked when the midget was gone, "Then who is that?" Fin pointed behind him to a green man sitting on his bed.

"_Shit! It's real! RUN!_" Elliot screamed, and all of them dashed out of the building.

After they left, Melinda pulled off her disguise. She shook her head, smirking. Pranking SVU was way too easy.

**Hope you liked it! So, leave me a review. By the way, I'm looking for beta readers. If you want to be one, email me at Also, you can email me with challenges or ideas for some of my stories. I'll gladly accept.**


End file.
